The present invention relates to computer implementation of musical instruments and more particularly to a computer emulation of a string instrument, e.g., a guitar.
Playing a string instrument such as a guitar provides enjoyment but unfortunately requires both musical skill and proper equipment. To learn to play the guitar requires musical aptitude, manual dexterity, and long practice. Even after the instrument is mastered, playing a tune by plucking or strumming the stiff strings of a guitar is physically demanding, causing the performer pain and calloused fingertips.
It is known to use an electronic synthesizer or a general purpose computer to play guitar-like sounds, but not as a real-time performance. The Power Chords Pro product available from Howling Dog Systems, Inc. of Sydenham, Ontario, Canada provides an ability to develop MIDI data that plays as a guitar-like sound. This product displays an on screen keyboard and fretboard with strings which can be used to create chords. Mouse operations can be used to simulate a chord. There is no ability to simulate real-time guitar performance.
What is needed is a simulated guitar that allows relatively musically unskilled performers to easily give a performance that is both visually and aurally similar to a performance with a real guitar. The simulated guitar should use generally available equipment.